


The Scent

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean has been searching for Cas for months when he finally catches a scent.





	The Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't read A/B/O besides that one story that one time. I think I got the basics down, if not, sorry.  
> Also, this work was written while I was burning up with fever (think this is my shortest piece), but I had to do something besides sleep and occupy the couch. 
> 
> I think this piece gives me BINGO!
> 
> My prompt was A/B/O verse and my theme was "drama".
> 
> Hope you enjoy! =)

It was the scent that made Dean stop dead in his tracks. He allowed himself a second of disbelief before firmly shutting down the notion and giving in to trust in who he was. Turning his head he tried to follow the faint wisps but all he caught was the sting of saltwater, the overwhelming stench of fish and the familiar smell of Alphas. There were at least three subtle notes meaning three dick-bags who thought they owned the world. Probably more since idiots liked to run in packs.

His hand went to the small circular plate in his neck. Extending his claws, Dean grabbed hold and ripped out the device. Fuck that hurt. His neck started pounding and Dean could feel a rivulet of blood running down his back but all that was forgotten. Turning his head to the side, Dean inhaled. There it was! The weak note of Omega, and not any Omega. _His_. Dean figured he had approximately twenty minutes before the cops showed. They were probably homing in on him right now. Act now, worry later.

Dean inhaled again and narrowed his eyes. It seemed to be coming from an old warehouse at the end of the docks. He could see two shadows moving in the distance. The plate sure as hell was effective, he would give the scientists that. Dean had almost forgotten how it was to be fully Alpha but now it came crashing over him. Goodbye suppressants.

He walked over on quiet feet and used the current of the wind to push himself against the wall, hiding his scent. Reaching for his knife, he gripped it tightly. Alpha scum like this deserved death. The rational part of Dean whispered that he really didn't know but that part had vanished together with the plate. The footfalls came closer and just as the man rounded the corner, Dean grabbed him with one arm and with the other stabbed him in the jugular. Blood squirted all over Dean and with a disgusted face, Dean shoved the man into the cold salt water. Calming his breath, Dean waited until the other man rounded the corner. A quick stab where Dean used his body to shove the guard into the wall, the knife sunk in deep. 

As the body slumped down, Dean searched the guard quickly and grabbed the gun. Light came from one of the wooden doors, and Dean saw no chain or any other locking mechanism. A sudden echo reverberated painfully through his skull, bringing him to his knees. Dean couldn't smell anyone close to him. What the hell was going on?

Then he was back, that ball of _other_ deep inside his mind. 

_Cas?_

_Dean!_ It was a painful cry filled with a nauseating mix of disbelief, fear, and anguish. And through all that a small thread of hope pulsated feebly.

Something snapped. Secrecy be damned. 

Dean kicked the door open, noticing the scent of Alpha to his right. Aiming low he shot the fucker in the knee. The man produced a howling sound before another shot silenced him. Glancing quickly to his right Dean noticed three other Alphas standing near some big crates.

He just had time to duck before bullets wheezed over his head. Crawling on the floor, Dean tried not to gag. The acrid scent of piss, stale food and fear were soaked into the very core of the shabby warehouse. Taking cover behind some sort of wardrobe standing near one wall, he ignored the rage-filled outbursts of the other two Alphas. He could hear them moving around, probably shifting positions to take down the intruder.

_Dean, is that really you?_

The question was muddled like something was disturbing the bond. Dean cursed the bastards; they all deserved slow, agonizing deaths.

_Yes, Cas._

That's was all he dared think right now. Sweat dripped down his back, and the pain in his neck was distant. He peeked around the corner and saw one of the Alphas walking towards him, gun aimed too much to the left of where he actually was.

Inhaling again Dean tried to pinpoint the smell of the other two Alphas but another scent assaulted him, his eyes turning yellow. Dean could feel his claws extend and a growl escaped his lips. 

Someone was in _heat._

Using all the willpower he commanded, Dean squeezed the trigger slowly and as he heard the body thump down to the floor he knew his aim had been true. He could see the other two Alphas running towards another exist in the far back, but that was the least of Dean's concerns.

Dimly he was aware of other Omegas, their heat and slick scent mingling together like a heady aphrodisiac and for a brief second, he was overrun with the urge to take all of them. Digging his claws into his palms Dean reminded himself that this was just an adverse reaction to getting off the plate so quickly. 

As he ran over to the crates he could feel relief, hope, and agonizing love spear through him. Blinking away the tears, Dean opened up the first two of the crates. The Omegas were blindfolded, chained up and trembling. Dean had to turn away for a second as the pungent scent of fear assaulted him. He used his claws and ripped away the blindfolds from their faces. He looked for a key but couldn't find any.

“The cops will be here soon, okay?”

The Omegas couldn't stop trembling, probably recognizing Dean as an Alpha too. 

“Dean?”

Walking over to a third crate, Dean opened it up, a low whine escaping his lips as the all-too-familiar scent of Cas enveloped his very being. Taking away the blindfold he stared into Cas' eyes, wet with unshed tears. Dean's words failed him but in his mind, he spoke everything his heart contained.

_Cas, Cas, Cas. You are alive! I've missed you so much. I never stopped looking. Never!_

Cas was silent but Dean could feel the beat of his mate's love pulsating in his mind. He eased out of his jacket and draped it over Cas' shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Cas, Dean could feel him finally relax against his body. Dean squeezed Cas tight as if afraid to let go, nuzzling his nose close to Cas' neck. Soon the scent of fear and sadness dissipated around Cas as Dean's Alpha scent enveloped him. 

_Cas, love, I've missed you so_.

Cas' just projected a simple word filled with love. 

_Dean_.

He could feel Cas try to inch in even closer, his hand holding on to Dean's as a life-line. They sat there together in silence until finally in the distance, Dean heard the shrill sound of police sirens.


End file.
